Heaven Help My Heart
by BrideofthePhantom
Summary: 10 years after leaving Lima, Rachel Berry, the darling of Broadway is heading to London to perform on the West End stage. Many new friends await her, but what happens when her co-star is the one guy she hoped she'd never see again? ST. BERRY
1. Chapter 1: I've come so far

**A/N: Well hello! Emma is attempting to write fanfiction again after a couple of years. This story is dedicated to my best friend Lia (known on here as .robinson. If you haven't checked out her awesome Tangled fanfiction, you should.) for giving me the plot idea and even helping me figure out some OC's. LOVE YOU!**

**I do not own Glee. If I did Mark Salling and Jonathan Groff would live in my closet. XD**

* * *

><p>The pilot announced the planes descent and Rachel settled down in her seat, re-fastening her seatbelt. She stared out of the window as the white mass of clouds melted away and the shape of land became visible. She couldn't deny she was sad to be leaving New York City, it was the place she had dreamed of ending up after all. But this wasn't forever, she had done exactly what she set out to do, and this was a chance she couldn't very well pass up. An oppurtunity to make her name in arguably the second most famous theatre captial in the world.<p>

That's right, Rachel Barbara Berry, the darling of broadway, was going to London.

She smiled to herself, unable to supress her excitement, despite her reluctance to leave. It had been ten years since she had left Mickinley High and Lima in the dust. She and Finn had ended on good terms after they both realised their ideas for the future were so vastly different, any relationship between them was simply unviable. NYU Tisch readily accepted her onto their theatre course, and Rachel spent what she still refers to as the best four years of her life perfecting her already natural talent. She graduated at the top of her class, and then came the real world. She had spent 5 years busting her butt going to auditions and facing rejections, performing in shows that everyone knew would never last under directors who were beyond insufferable. Hell, she even took on work as waitress 'wiping tables with feeling' as she called it, in order to keep a roof over her head.

And then, last year, she found the big break she had been longing for. She landed the lead role of Florence in the broadway revival of the classic musical Chess. No-one could have predicted the runaway success it subsequentely became, affording high praise from the critics, which highlighted Rachel as a talent to be watched. Soon her name became well-known among Broadway circles and her popularity sky-rocketed. And as is the natural progression with popular broadway shows, whispers of a London Production soon became fact and before Rachel knew what was going on, the producers were offering her a six month contract to open the show across the pond and reprise her role as Florence on the West End Stage.

She'd definitely come a long way from the little Ohio town where people had thrown slushies all over her and tormented her for daring to dream big. Where she'd been egged by rival show chiors because her talent posed a threat. She only ever went back to visit her fathers. The friendships of New Directions, were a distant memory, she barely kept in touch with all of them any more, save for Kurt and Blaine, who had moved to New York when she did and had become her support network. Gone were the days of plaid skirts and animal sweaters (well, except for the reindeer one that she just couldn't bear to part with, much to Kurt's dismay.), replaced with a more grown up fashion sense. Gone was the high school girl that fawned over Finn Hudson and fought over glee club solos. Ten years on, a professional, independent, confident woman stood in her place.

The plane continued to descend towards the land beneath it, a vague network of roads becoming recognisable, the red moving dots becoming buses and office buildings gradually going larger. Finally the plane hit the runway with a bump and Rachel's smiled widened. It definitely wasn't New York, but it was going to be home for the next six months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, a slightly short and boring start, but scene-setting is a necessary evil I'm afraid! Next chapter will be longer and more interesting I promise. I might even introduce y'all to some of our OC's ;) REVIEWS AND ALERTS WILL GET YOU COOKIES! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: A strange band of misfits

**A/N: Well hello again! I come bearing updates! Thank you to all who read and reviewed so far! I feel the love folks!**

**Another shout out for the lovely lia (whose real pen name is mrsfrannyrobinson, my computer deleted half of it XD) Do go check out her amazing Tangled fanfic!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did I'd be in it XD**

* * *

><p>Arrivals and baggage claim passed in somewhat of a blur for Rachel. her thoughts had drifted to the place she would be staying in for the next six months. The production team had set her up with one of her fellow cast members that had a room to spare in the house she rented with two other people. The only thing she knew about this girl was that she was going to be the Svetlana to her Florence. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she lifted her suitcases from the carousel, her nerves making a stunning comeback<strong>. <strong>What if she didn't like them? What if they didn't like her?

She wheeled her trolley into the arrivals hall, looking for someone, anyone that might be here for her. Eventually her eyes fell on a small brunette girl, who looked to be a couple of years younger than herself, holding a sheet of paper with 'Rachel Berry' written on it, a small star doodled in the bottom right hand corner. Rachel wasn't sure if the symbol was a coincidence or not but it instantly put her more at ease. The girl has obviously recognised her already, judging by the enthusiastic smile on her face. She pushed her luggage in her direction, trying her best to smile warmly.

The girl spoke first. "Hi, Rachel Berry? Eleanor Tessier, pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself, holding her hand out for Rachel to shake.

"Likewise." Rachel replied, taking the hand and shaking it. The girl, Eleanor turned and headed in the direction of the exit, Rachel and her luggage following and they chatted aimlessly about Rachel's flight and airports in general. As Eleanor spoke, Rachel couldn't help but notice her accent, smooth with the well-spoken edge that most Americans expect from the english, but with an ocassional drop on certain letters that reminded her of Angela Lansbury in Sweeney Todd, It was a pleasant combination, she found.

Soon they were standing outside the airport and Eleanor was hailing a cab. "We could have taken the underground, but I thought you's want to make your first entrance to London in one of our famous black taxis." Eleanor explained as she helped Rachel lift her luggage into the vehicle. Rachel had no idea what the underground was, but she decided to add it to the list of things to ask about later.

There was more small talk on the ride into the city, conversation held mostly on Eleanor's part. Listening to her, Rachel learnt that taking black taxis was not a viable mode of transport for everyday use, as they were what the other girl called "an absolute rip off," that the underground, also known as the tube, was the London equivalent of the subway, with a map every bit as confusing, and that in fact, London wasn't all that different from New York after all.

After a time, Eleanor paused and looked at Rachel curiously. "You're nervous." She suddenly stated bluntly.

Rachel's cheeks flushed, embarrassed it had been that obvious. "Yes." She admitted.

Eleanor smiled warmly at her. "I don't blame you. You've travelled halfway around the world to be here. I'd be shitting a brick if I were in your shoes." Rachel laughed at the slightly rough turn of phrase, liking the sound of it. The cab turned into a bustling street, and Eleanor inidcated to the window. "Look out there." She said. Rachel peered out of the window and was greeted by a long line of theatres, signs loudly advertising its playing show, the lights illumiating the thoroughfare in the dusk light. "This is the west end." Eleanor continued. "We may not have as many lights as Broadway, but they shine just as bright. Our buzz may not be the same, but we do have a buzz. And you'll learn to adapt to it." Rachel turned and smiled gratefully at the other girl, her words bringing her some comfort.

Eleanor smiled back. "Stick with me. Now, are you ready to meet the rest of your housemates?"

* * *

><p>Finally the cab pulled up outside a small terraced house on a quiet residential street. Eleanor helped Rachel unload and then paid the driver. As the car pulled away Eleanor turned to look at Rachel. " I should prepare yourself for chaos. Our house is not the most normal of places." She warned her with a smirk, before opening the door. "I'm home!" She called into the small hallway, which earned her a joint reply of "living room."<p>

Eleanor beckoned Rachel in, who followed her somewhat tentatively into the average sized, well-furnished living room. Rachel could already sense the whole place had a bohemian artisitic feel. Sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television in front of them, were the other two flatmates. One, an obviously tall, well-built guy with brown hair dressed in jeans and T-shirt, the other a girl with burnished red hair, cut short, and a slightly off-centre sense of dress.

Eleanor cleared her throat abruptly. "Excuse me, could we drag our eyes away from the magic box for two seconds and act like humans?"

A unanimous groan came from the couch. "But it's Britain's Got Talent and the dancing dog won't go through the tunnel. Can't it wait?" The guy moaned.

"Um... I'm pretty sure you'll want to see who's taking our spare room." Eleanor replie, indicating Rachel. who was standing watching the whole scene, slightly unsure. The two looked up and promptly did a double take. Rachel summarised that her repuatation preceeded her once again. The guy jumped up like he'd seen a ghost. "Ells! Why didn't you tell me that BROADWAY SENSATION Rachel Berry was living with us!" He all but cried at Eleanor.

Eleanor merely smirked. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face. Totally worth it. Now go be a man and take Rachel's bags upatairs to her room" The guy stood wearing an expression similar to a child meeting Mickey Mouse at Disneyland before jumping into action and rishing out of the room. "That's Harry. Harry John." Eleanor explained. "He's in the show too, he's playing Vigand."

Rachel looked concerned for a moment. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be just fine, he's somewhat of a fan of your's." The red-headed girl spoke up, standing from the couch. "Alyssa Ferris." She introduced herself, shaking hands with Rachel in much the same way Eleanor had.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel replied. "Are you an actor too?"

Alyssa laughed, a warm sound. "No sweetheart, I'm a midwife at St Thomas'. I do have a strong love for theatre though. With these two around you have to."

"You make it sound like we have some crazy obsession" Eleanor laughed.

"You do have some crazy obsession." Alyssa shot back. Eleanor cringed and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Rachel, let me show you your room, before I'm shown up any more!" The brunette said, guiding rachel towards the stairs. Rachel smiled. She wasn't quite sure what to make of all of this just yet, but she knew she sure as hell wasn't going to be bored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it! What do we think of our gang of Originals? Do drop me a review and let me know! I'm aware Rachel's quieter than usual, but seriously, after having travelled half way across the world only to be confronted by three nutjobs what would you do? XD AND I PROMISE THERE WILL BE SOME JESSE NEXT UPDATE... natural progression of the story and all that!**


End file.
